


烂俗爱情

by levria



Category: Hellblazer, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bottom John Constantine, M/M, Top Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levria/pseuds/levria
Summary: 一个ooc且有白学味道的故事爱情从来不是一个人会受伤的事
Relationships: John Constantine/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), 路康 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	烂俗爱情

康斯坦丁在买避孕套。  
前言不搭后语的句子反应出来这件事是多么心血来潮，凸点的螺纹的大号小号草莓味到牛油果味一应俱全，大部分情况下这种东西根本用不着他来准备，过夜的女士们会贴心从床头摸出来一两个，用牙齿咬着撕开。  
啊，当然男人也一样。  
也许应该拿一个中号的，好让逃家的青年对着滑溜溜的东西皱眉最后决定今晚就这么算了。  
康斯坦丁的屁股天天都有机会操也不急在这个时候，但事实上躺在风衣口袋里和蓝色圣火在一起的玩意儿是最新款的手机，界面还停留在路西法带颜文字表情的短信上，他不知道这个东西能在驱魔生涯里用上多久，但这是一次回报。  
硬要说是嫖资也可以，没什么差别，你随便找一只恶魔说康斯坦丁是恶魔的婊子对方只会同意得不能再同意，然后用粘稠带臭气的话语和你说所有恶魔都想操康斯坦丁，或者是吃康斯坦丁，总之就是让他离不开地狱就行，管他到底会碎成几块。  
大部分恶魔，应该说奇异生物都不怎么亲近这个来自利物浦的男人，他们乐于看他受苦。  
打开公寓门，康斯坦丁终于腾出手来拿自己的烟，美妙的小玩意儿，但是他也知道应该要戒烟，毕竟下一次肺癌来临的时候可不会有人来转动齿轮或者重新给他铸造身躯，他得自己挺过去。  
康斯坦丁比任何人都要爱惜自己的生命，但同时又能轻易接受疼痛，查斯看望自己的女儿去了，临走前问泽德自己买的粉红丝带海豹玩偶会不会得到孩子的喜欢，漂亮而善良的灵媒说当然，他只要放心去。  
至于泽德，她选择休假一段时间。  
慌慌张张匆匆忙忙是不可能解决问题的，黑魔法大师也没必要让自己一直待在那间磨坊里，总要给自己找点别的事，哪怕只是换个地方喝酒。  
公寓里当然不能指望有太多高档酒，但康斯坦丁喝过和臭煤油一样的劣质品，所以普通的也可以，房间虽然很久没住但也没有太脏，想着自己可能有机会约上三两个妹子在床上开派对所以换了新床品，现在看来要先便宜某个讨人厌的魔鬼。  
康斯坦丁不是缺钱的主，他也说不清自己到底缺什么想要什么，如果路西法愿意从他那对翅膀上拔点毛下来当然欢迎。  
他才是迟到的那个，冰箱里用酒腌渍过的草莓是那家小餐馆力荐的新品，康斯坦丁把烟夹在手里的时候想到了自己为数不多还活得好好的一位朋友，鬼迷心窍打包带回了家里。  
路西法评价说味道不怎么样。  
说这种话应该先把手从打包盒子上拿下来。  
康斯坦丁毫不客气挤开堵在冰箱的路西法，当他一股脑把袋子里所有东西倒出来的时候，黑发的男人凑过来，用散发着酒精气味的手指摸了他应该刮刮胡子打理一下的脸，说Johnny你现在看起来就像个流浪汉。  
“那你他妈就不该操流浪汉的屁股。”  
收容所里可是明明白白写着不要对流浪汉做人身攻击。  
“那怎么行呢，daddy也需要检查自己的孩子到底有没有把之前的教育听进去。”  
康斯坦丁不想和路西法玩什么角色扮演游戏，他现在很想休息。  
事实上在黑暗崛起里忙来忙去的只有他一个，吃力不讨好惹祸上身，麻烦事一件跟着一件，以至于天杀的路西法也应该靠边站。  
所以他直接对着捏避孕套盒子的恶魔说“所以你又被甩了。”  
路西法哼了一声说这可没有，没人能够抵挡自己的魅力。  
“克洛伊就可以，哦，纠正一下，美丽的女士不但可以，还能甩了我们的地狱之主。”  
瞧瞧康斯坦丁那张嘴，难怪总让人讨厌。  
甚至在被路西法按在床上快要闷死的时候还能竖一个中指说自己纠正刚刚的说法，路西法连嘴都没能亲上，那最多算是暗恋，可怜的路西法·晨星，上帝的造物主，帅气英俊的皮囊 与神奇的魔力都没能抓住一个女孩子，甚至她更喜欢约翰，如果他们再见面的话，康斯坦丁相信自己会比这个狂妄自大的恶魔更讨欢心。  
“没门，Johnny boy，你没这个机会。”  
康斯坦丁耸耸肩，走着瞧呗，他有很多办法与可能，骂骂咧咧的恶魔不会比路边的狗有更多杀伤力，狗尚且还能给他一下，好吧，路西法也能给他的屁股来点痛苦。  
什么时候自己握在手里的灵魂开始反抗自己了？  
路西法撞得太用力，康斯坦丁怀疑他就是故意的，那么多种类大小的避孕套恶魔一个也看不上，说什么人造物总是不舒服的，而且驱魔人根本不用担心未来养育孩子的问题，因为从生理结构上来说完全不可能。  
从喉咙里挤出敷衍呻吟的老男人点点头，说自己也想不出顶着路西法怪异肤色的金发蓝眼孩子会是什么样子，也许克洛伊小姐愿意试一试和路西法基因排序。  
“你在追警官小姐的时候应该管住自己的下半身，她那种类型的女人是这样。”  
康斯坦丁好不容易咽下脏话以过来人的语气说，这是中场休息，他肛口痛得厉害，红肿破皮还渗血，路西法毫无疑问是个足够糟糕的床伴，威士忌也安慰不了这个。  
“你很了解？”  
长角的家伙这么问。  
驱魔人这会子可没有再做下去的心情，他可怜自己的床单被套，抬腿踢了恶魔一脚，虽然被抓着脚踝拖回去，好歹也算挣扎了，希望上帝看在这个面子上理解一下，让他最后能长出鸟翅膀去天堂唱歌。  
呕，圣光的康斯坦丁在唱歌，有点可怕了，不知道天堂有没有劝人抽烟的天使，他可以做这个。  
路西法给他留了好些淤青伤痕，在康斯坦丁疼得龇牙咧嘴的时候舔舐他的耳廓让他长长记性，别老是对他灵魂的所有者呼来喝去。  
他呛咳出血，重新好好运转的肺部被刚刚重击压得够呛，想自己可能八成天杀的有恋痛倾向。  
路西法和他做到太阳快出头，黑眼圈堆在眼睛下方的驱魔师捻灭最后一根丝卡，对还打算继续做打桩机的黑发恶魔说如果他真有想追求的想法，那就别在来找他了，好好对待克洛伊。  
对方不要他这份为数不多的好意，固执地认为这是他在变相驱赶自己好更多地保有自己的灵魂。  
康斯坦丁懒得说话。  
他早就提了路西法是个可悲的自大狂不是吗，魔鬼的的确确是贪心的，他想要这个，也想要另一个，事实上也不是全世界都会围着他转，总会有曲折的地方。  
他老爹在天上看着这个逃家臭屁小孩呢。  
路西法只是还没体会过彻底失去某种东西，康斯坦丁觉得他有机会让魔鬼体验一把这个。  
但现在他只想休息，裹着那张浸透体液脏兮兮的被子，听着路西法叮叮当当拿出柜子里的波本威士忌倒了半杯，接着马上接电话穿了外套就离开这间破破烂烂采光不好的公寓。  
你看，做魔鬼的婊子并不是件美差事，最抠门的客人都舍得给妓女几美分。  
至于路西法。  
拥有灵魂的路西法。  
什么也没有。  
或者说还是有点东西的。  
比如说更多的伤痛，康斯坦丁伸手去摸床头柜，他也应该来点麻痹自己的东西，一杯酒，一根烟，一粒沙。  
  
  



End file.
